Memories
by MissFlutterPie
Summary: A little boy pushed a bit too far. A girl who is broken inside. A man who lost himself avenging the once he loved. A woman who lost her only companion and her joy. A girl who laughs to hide the pain. And many more, all gravitating to the Pizzaria, time and time again, with dire consequences each time. These are their consequences. Fem/fem and male/male ships, non cishet characters.
1. Saddest Day

**How's it going, bros? My name is Flutters, and welcome to another FNAF fanfic (I'm deleting the other one), based on what I think the timeline is like!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my interpretations of the animatronics, the storyline exempt from the main one, my OCs and my own speculation. Everything else is owned by Scott Cawthon to be used under Fair Use.**

"Well, Benny," Fredbear smiled, looking from the three children sitting on the floor to the rabbit beside him, who smiled back. "Haven't we had a fun show?"

Benny blinked, his expression changing from forced happiness to confusion. "I..." he whispered. "Y-yes, I think."

"You think?" he laughed, trying to pretend it was part of the show, because that was what he had to do. "Well, kids, it looks like Benny is feeling sick, so why don't we let him rest for now while I deliver the cakes to the birthday girl!"

The children cheered happily as the technician, Jaan, lead Benny offstage. Fredbear hopped down with ease much to the delight of the birthday girl, judging by the way she was shaking her mother excitedly.

"Hello, dear," he said, leaning down to see her, his joints squeaking a bit. She began hyperventilating slight, hands over her face in joy. "I heard someone telling me you were having a birthday today, but I think they must have been telling stories! There's no party today!"

She laughed. "Yes there is," she cooed, clasping her hands together in joy. "It's my party! I'm three!"

He gasped in mock surprise, putting a hand against his mouth. "Really? Well, what's your name, little girl?"

She shrieked happily and gave him her name, giggling when he repeated it back, to see if he got it right. "Well, then, the pizza will be ready in five minutes, why don't you go get gifts from the Marionette?"

She laughed and began to skip off, only for her mother to lift her up. "Great," she said coldly, all pretense at loving her daughter gone when she dropped the teary-eyed baby to the ground.

"What about Benny?" Her husband asked, walking over beside her and showing her some papers, while Fredbear stood silently beside them, unthinking. "He keeps breaking down."

His wife slapped him angrily. "Do you think I don't see that!" she shrieked. "Do you think I don't notice! You know what? Cancel the project! Scrap it all! Throw Benny out! We can keep this one!" she jabbed her finger angrily at Fredbear. "Forget the Marionette! Forget the Diner! Forget everything! It's not working, Joseph! It's not working and I hate it!"

She stormed off, leaving her husband to stae after her in confusion, before shaking himself and running after her, shouting loudly. Backstage, Benny screeched he'd loudly as his creator ran up and kicked him down, ripping wires from his neck with tears pouring down her face, Fredbear continued to silently stare at nothing and the little girl who really had turned three today cried from underneath a table.

 **I'm posting the first three chapters at once.**


	2. Beginnings

**The second chapter. Yet again, this interpretation is owned by Scottt.**

"Jeremy!" Juliet shrieked at her son as he excitedly ran down the hall with his toy Barbie, flinging her into the air and making explosion noises. "Watch the vase! My mother gave me that!"

Jeremy didn't listen and ran into it, sending it to the ground and smashing it open. Jeremy fell right into the glass shards and began screaming in agony, cuts beginning to open up over his skin. This caused his newborn brother Mike to awake up and begin screaming as well, causing their mother to sigh.

"It's okay," she muttered, picking him up and placing him in a set. "Where does it hurt?" When he pointed to his knee, his arm, his neck, his cheek, his hand and his stomach, she sighed, before walking into the kitchen to get the bandages. "Kids," she muttered. "You have them and then you wish they weren't around."

Toby shrieked even louder, and she covered her ears in pain. "MA!" Jeremy screamed. "MIKE HURTIT MY EARS, MA! HOW COME HE CAN HURT ME, BUT I CAN'T MAKE HIM EAT A SPIDER! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"IN A MINUTE, MIKE!" she bawled back at him, storming over to Mike's cradle and pulling him out. He whimpered and stared at her with teary eyes. "It's okay," she murmured, jiggling him. "Silent time now, go to sleep."

Quickly dumping him before Jeremy started yelling again, Juliet bolted over to the steps and began sticking plasters on Jeremy's wounds.

"Ma," Jeremy said, "I think someone coming to the door, Ma."

Juliet snarled and stood up, wiping her hands on her trousers, indeed seeing someone approach the door. They only got one knock in before the door swung open.

"Mrs Fitzgerald?" the man there, tall and sinister with pale skin, dark eyes and purple hair smiled. "I was wondering if you could tell me why I had your packages delivered?"

He held out two large boxes, gently placing them in her outstretched arms.

"Oh, these are from Gordon!" she exclaimed happily, hugging them to herself. "Gordon is my husband." she added at the look she got.

"Does he travel?"

"Oh, all the time. Heck, I could have an affair and I bet he would never notice!" she cracked up laughing at that, falling to her knees and sobbing from laughter while the man moved away a bit. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" she grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Juliet Fitzgerald, and this is my son, Jeremy."

"MOM, WHY DID TYLER AT SCHOOL MAKE FUN OF ME FOR WEARING A DRESS?" Jeremy screamed at her.

"Um, charmed. I'm Peter," her now-named person she was talking to said, sounding slightly appalled, before leaning out and shaking her hand. "Peter Schmidt."

 **Third chapter right now.**


	3. And Welcomings

**The last chapter being posted all at once.**

"Are you sure you are the right person for the job?"

Jessie stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet and turned to look at the manager of Fazbear Entertainment. "Of course." she said. "Why not? Is it because I do pot?" she teared up. "I knew I wasn't ready to go outside! Mommy said so but I didn't listen!"

The manager watched in horror as she clung to his front and started bawling, attracting the attention of all the bags of money paying customers who were no doubt wondering why a fat rich white man wearing a fancy dapper suit was staring down in alarm at the small and tanned girl hanging off his chest and shrieking her lungs out in horror. Sweating nervously, he grabbed her shoulder and peeled her off. Unfortunately for him, she clung to his beefy arm, climbing on it and burying her face in it to continue crying.

"Please stop." he whispered, feeling his own tears rise. This wasn't his day. First, a law was passed which said he had to give his employees proper rights and treat them like sentient beings (can you imagine), then his wife got angry and informed him loudly over the phone when he tried to introduce the Fazband that she wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as him anymore, and now some kind of sad demonspawn was crawling around on him.

"Whyyyyyy?" Jessie sobbed, the end of the word being cut off as she got so squeaky it passed the frequency everyone could hear at. Everyone clutched their ears and a few miles away, bats fell to the ground from a cave.

"Okay!" the manager yelled, frantically shaking his hand and trying to get her off him. "Please stop! You can have the job!"

Jessie skid from his arm and landed with a painful smack on the ground, drowned out by the now wailing children. She sniffed and slowly looked up, tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she whispered. 'Are you lying?"

He stepped back uncomfortably, nodding slightly before fleeing back to his office, where he got Chica to get a pizza and then after he ate it thought of how a robot duck or whatever was more attractive than his wife. And then he did other things.

Jessie stared after him in shock, before a disturbed smuke crossed her face. She slowly stood up and clapped her hands in joy. "I did it!" she screeched, spinning around happily. "I gotted my first job! I knew praying to the llamas would help! I'm no longer afraid!"

The entire Pizzaria stared at her blankly, all secretly annoyed by her whiny tone of voice and general annoying behaviour. Unfortunately for them she twirled into the centre of the room and began singing. Serveral children whimpered in fear, and Bonnie the bunny could be seen tearing his ears out on stage as Jessie warbled away to herself.

The song is so bad I'm not writing it down. Just picture a Justin Beiber song crossed with One Direction, and then maybe the opposite of Susan Boyle as well, all fused into one unholy mess, with even worse lyrics than normal.

Freddy and Chica clung to one another in terror, and four older teenagers who had been violently beating Balloon Boy backstage bolted for the doors as her mating call or something continued on. Everyone could only stare in horror, until she eventually spun away down a corridor and into a Parts and Services room.

She opened her eyes, joy still present in them which quickly fled when she saw four beaten robots glaring down at her. Freddy, dirty and torn, rage still burning in his one decaying eye. Bonnie, faceless, only two unexplainable pinpricks of red visible above the sharp teeth lining his bottom jaw, one metal hand extended towards her. Chica, gaping maw pointed at her, blood faintly visible on her teeth, arms extended to block any escape, and Foxy, jaw hanging open, his ears twitching with a violent creaking sound.

For a good few minutes they all stared at each other, before Foxy suddenly screeched loudly and flung himself on her.

"PEOPLE." he said happily. "R-REAL LIFE PEOPLE. WHERE ARE THE REST. ARE THEY HERE TOO. I'M SO HAPPY."

Chica beamed. "Maybe she's here to fix us and we can meet our friends again! I miss Chichi so much..."

"YOU ARE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER. YOU CARE NOT FOR ANYONE ELSE WITH YOUR METAL HEART CHICA. DO NOT UNDERMINE MY LOVE FOR CHILDREN. THE LOVE IS BIG AND STRONG AND POWERFUL. IT THRUSTS INSIDE ME WHENEVER I FEEL WEAK AND REMINDS ME WHY I KEEP GOING. THE FACT BONBON AND I ARE IN A HAPPILY COMMITED RELATIONSHIP THAT VIVIAN FROM REPAIRS HAS NO PART IN IS IRRELEVANT." Foxy blared, getting down from Jessie, who proceeded to crumple to the floor.

"Insert Google translate Mandarin." Bonnie said.

"NO BONNIE. SHE WAS INSIDE ME. SHE OPENED UP MY NECK AND READJUSTED MY WIRES. I AM NOT STRAIGHT. I AM GAY. STRAIGHT PEOPLE ARE FICTIONAL, WHY CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE ME FRIENDO. SHE DID SOMETHING TO ME, BUT I WILL USE THE LONG AND STRONG LOVE I FEEL FOR THE CHILDREN TO PROTECT MYSELF AND BONBON."

"Mandarin." Bonnie repeated.

"YES I KNOW BONBON IS NOT ALWAYS A MALE, BUT I LOVE THEM STILL. I LOVED THEM FOR THEIR MALESNESS FIRST SO I AM GAY. YOU ARE A FOOLISH AND WORTHLESS WRECK. NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU. YOU WILL DIE ALONE LIKE THE WORTHLESS AND SINFUL WRECK YOU ARE. I LOATH YOU. WE ALL LOATH YOU AND WHEN WE ESCAPE AND HAVE A NIGHT OF EXCESSIVE DRINKING AND FUN ACTIVITIES WITH OUR FRIENDS, YOU WILL BE LEFT ALONE, DOOMED TO REPEAT THE SAME BLAND PHRASE OVER AND OVER AGAIN. FREDDY THE PIZZA IS GONE. THAT OS YOUR FUTURE, YOU FACELESS PIECE OF CRAP."

Everyone stared at Foxy in shock, unable to believe how awfully he just slayed Bonnie, who had began to cry softly.

"I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU LIVE BONBON, BUT. WAIT, YOU LOVE HIM THAT WAY? GOOD GOD, BONNIE. THAT IS YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER. PLEASE PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER."

Freddy, who had been patting Bonnie on the back sympathetically, reared back in horror.

"Bonnie, you sick freak." he growled. "We'd expect it from Chica," everyone looked it Chica, who was gazing at a dead spider on the wall dreamily. "Because she has the IQ of the Honey Boo Boo child's mother, and ChiChi is a disturbed and affection craving lunatic, but you are a smart child. Didn't Spring raise you better that this?"

"I literally can't speak Mandarin" Bonnie buzzed tearfully.

"I don't care how absent your father was."

Jessie sprung to her feet. "MY FATHER WAS ABSENT, PLEASE LOVE ME!" she screamed, causing everyone to step back a bit.

"OKAY!" Chica roared back. Jessie hit the door and fell unconscious.

When she woke up, it was dark. Someone had kindly proper her in her office chair, and left her a sticky note, as well as kindly doodling all over her body; how wonderful! She picked up the sticky note and read it. 'Git gud' was all it said.

She sniffed and geared up. "H-how nice," she smiled. "Such wise words of wisdom. I remember when I was a little girl, growning up on the toast farm with my purple and sugary father, he would read to me our Bible and ask me what advice to live by. How did I ever become a part of the llama cult? I'll just have to leave. Yes, I'm no longer a worshipped of the evil sky llamas."

Lightning struck a tree directly over the Pizzaria at that point.

Jessie ignored the loud bang sound and power going completely out, instead turning to the cameras and flicking rapidly through the different cameras. She pursed her lips in annoyance - why did the new Chica not have the same awe-inspiring figure as the old Chica, what with her pink bootie shorts and strange chicken breasts she had for no apparent reason. It made no sense. But no, to speak such words was sacrilegious, evil of the greatest order, for Chica is the goddess bird and I love her. You love her. We all love her.

A child's laugh rang through the air. Horror seemed to suddenly swell up from nowhere, as of every single occupant of the pizzeria knew who it was, what great evil had been awoken. Fingers trembling, Jessie tapped her tablet and looked down at the Games Room camera in horror.

Balloon Boy was gone.

She shrieked through her teeth, frantically flipping through the different feeds, pausing only to wind up the music box and linger there for five minutes because it played a good song, before continuing looking. He wasn't there. Already realising what that meant, Jessie slowly looked up, to see Him infront of her. The evil one, Balloon Boy.

"Hello?" he whispered, his innocent speech overlapping the demonic whispering filling the room. "Hi!"

Jessie turned away in horror, unable to look at the monstrosity who was said to have created the heterosexuals, but that was a myth (straight people don't exist), and flashed her light down the long, wide hallway. Chica, the sexy Toy one, stood at the bottom, beaming menacingly up at them both. When Balloon Boy laughed again, however, Toy!Chica screamed and the light flickered. When it was working again, Jessie was astounded to see Toy!Chica running away into another room.

"Well then." Jessie said to Balloon Boy nervously. "Whatever power you possess, I guess it must be good."

She picked her cameras up, and began flicking through them, not noticing Chica comforting a weeping Toy!Chica, the Marionette perched on the edge of his box wearing sunglasses and smoking weed, Bonnie sobbing over his lack of eyebrows, upper lip, eyes and general lack of a face in, Freddy staring mournfully out of a window, Mangle, inside the vents, quickly trying to jam her broken leg inside her right cage only to have her endoskeleton head fall off, Toy!Freddy sleeping on the stage, Toy!Bonnie in lying in the ground in Kids Cove twitching, surrounded by food wrappers and clearly in some sort of food coma, Foxy kissing a cardboard cutout of Harry Styles, a giant golden head floating around the halls, and most importantly, Balloon Boy grabbing her torch and taking the batteries out like the evil rat he is.

"Nothing unusual here," she said happily, dropping her camera and picking the torch up. Of course, because she had noticed everyone, just not what they were doing, she put it back down, before picking it up, as well as a small cupcake and began juggling them both. "This should be a breeze."

"I'm telling you." Toy!Chica, or 'ChiChi' as she was more commonly known as, sobbed emotionlessly to her girlfriend. "He looked at me with his lifeless eyes, and my heart wept!"

Chica slowly manuevered herself around so she could tap the broken ends of her arms against ChiChi's back comfortingly. "There there, babe," she murmured, sliding along to bury her broken beak against ChiChis soft curls. "I can make it better."

ChiChi giggled, the special, honest kind she reserved only for Chica. Not even the children heard it. "I know you can," she whispered, looking up into Chica's purple eyes and clacking their beaks together.

Chica rubbed her the top of her beak against ChiChis and closed her eyes happily. The next thing she knew, ChiChi grabbed her and pulled her down to properly bang their beaks together, before twisting around to face Chica's front and they both sat down and continued kissing sort of, more and more passionately.

"YES, HARRY. I DO LOVE YOU. I JUST HEAR NOISES." Foxy told the torn-up scrap of cardboard with a badly drawn smiling face on it. "IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE IS IN PAIN."

He limped down the hallway and into Kids Cove, where ChiChi and Chica were together. "IS EVERYTHING OKAY, I-" The sight registered in his mind and he screamed. "OH DEAR GOD WHY. NO. EVERYTHING I KNOW IS DEAD. MY INNOCENCE. MY LOVE FOR ONE DIRECTION. I'M NO LONGER PURE. LIFE IS RUINED FOREVER. SAVE ME HARRY."

ChiChi looked over in horror and realised what he saw. "Oh God," she whispered. "What are we going to do, Chica?"

Chica let her bury her face in Chica's bib. "Do you think they will tell, bae?" she asked.

ChiChi growled. "There will be nothing to tell if you call me bae again."

"Honey bun!"

"No."

"Cutie pie! Sweetie! Baby Chicken! Pizza slice! Cupcake! Oreo!" Chica offered cheerfully.

"Oreo?" ChiChi coukd understand cutie pie, sweetie, baby chicken, pizza slice and cupcake, as the first two were common let names, baby chicken, because she was only around a week old, pizza slice and cupcake because those were the twos favourite foods, but Oreo made no sense.

Chica grinned and whispered something inappropriate in her ear that caused ChiChi to start blushing and take a deep breath. "Well, if you want," she whispered.

Chica kissed her. "Only if you want." She wasn't going to force her girlfriend into this, ChiChi had always displayed reservations about it, and they had kept it clean.

After a second of deliberation, ChiChi suddenly yanked Chica down to her level and knocking them both to the floor. "Whoops," she smiled, rolling over and pinning Chica to the ground. "That was very bad of you."

Chica smiled and played along. "Oh, no, please don't punish me! I didn't mean it, mistress!"

Her partner leaned down until their foreheads met, both gazing into each other's seeing balls for a second, the tension rising, until ChiChi whispered slowly, "that's master to you, whelp."

That was all it took, and Chica started laughing. "Jesus," she snorted, looking at an indignant ChiChi before laughing harder. "Sorry, it's just - ChiChi!"

ChiChi hit her arm sulkily and began to wait for her her to finish. After about ten minutes of watching her clearly delusional girlfriend laughing, she got bored, and leaned back, knocking Chica down playfully. "Laughing is even more punishment," she said, and Chica smiled at her, snorting slightly as she tried to hold back her laughter. After a moment, her facade broke and she started laughing as well, Chica kicking her foot out and knocking her down and they both started laughing even harder, even as they began kissing again, snorting around each other's beaks and into each other's eyes as they communicated through winks what they couldn't say in words, exept it probably didn't make sense, and eventually their laughter died out as they snuggled together, Chica's mind finally not on the pain she felt everyday.

"That was slightly disturbing," Jessie said, burying her head in her hands. She had just rewound the music box after looking over at Cam 12, where Chica and ChiChi were, and had ended up with horrific wounds in her mind that would never be replaced. Who knew animatronic birds could love?

In the corner, Balloon Boy was crying softly, one evil conquered by another, his tears made worse by the Marionette (the one he loved), who had climbed from xer box and kicked Balloon Boy into the wall before rolling away, and BonBon, who had kicked the vent in and wrapped some streamers around Balloon Boys throat, and Shadow Bonnie that inexplicably existed, who came in, saw him crying, and started crying herself. All in all, it was pretty awful.

"I wonder where Foxy is?" Jessie asked now deciding to narrate every thought that crosses her mind to a annoy everyone more. "He's not here, or here, not even there." The cameras panned over Bonnie watching BonBon crawl into a vent, Fred and Mangle beating Fredbear and Chica reading a Bible in Parts and Services, only for Chichi to flung it away and pose in her arms. "Not there..."

She reached for her torch to shine down the hall and discovered the awful truth. Letting out an enraged roar, she flung it down at Balloon Boy, only to hit the inexplicable shadow, and screamed loudly; "FINE, FOXY JUST TAKE ME ALREADY!"

Foxy, who was right infront of the door, flinched when he heard that, thinking back to Chica and Chichi, before slowly walking away, tears hitting the ground.

"Please stop," Fredbear whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as he lay coiled inside Mangles ruined body, the fox laughing cruelly at him. "I don't understand what I did."

"You didn't do anything," Fred sneered, kicking the older bear in the face. "It's what you are."

"Y-you can't ch-change wha-t-t-t y-ou a-r-re," Mangle spat, choking him more, her second head laughing maniacally. "Y-your r-ruined! D-d-dangerous! I ho-ope you k-kill-ll you-yourse-self!"

"MANGLE, DEAR. PLEASE HELP ME. I HAVE BEEN RUINED TWICE AND CAN NO LONGER FACE BONBON, BUT YOU ARE A BEING OF UNIMAGINABLE HORROR." Foxy yelled, turning the corner, only to come face-to-face with Fredbear choking slowly on the ground, Mangle dangling from the ceiling, her long neck wrapped around Fredbears neck, evil glee on her face as she watched him die and Fred punching and kicking Fredbear in return. The two Toys now had guilty expressions on their face, knowing they were both busted.

"H-hey br-bro," Mangle tried, quickly dropping Fredbear, who gasped and crawled over to Foxy, crying and shaking. "Wh-what wa-as th-that ab-abou-t b-bei-ing ru-ruined?"

"Hey, Foxy," Fred quickly said, slowly backing towards the door. "Nice seeing you but I have to go now!" With that he was gone.

"MANGLE. WHY WERE YOU HURTING FREDBEAR. HE IS AN INNOCENT BEAR. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD DO THAT." Foxy asked, pulling her close and staring straight into her eyes. "I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS."

"D-dad..." Mangle groaned. "I-it was on-only f-fun..."

"WHY IS HE CRYING IF IT WAS ONLY FUN." Foxy gestured to Fredbear, now massaging his throat, tears pouring down his face, wincing every time he made a noise. "IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE FUN TO HIM."

"H-he's ju-just a b-baby," the younger fox groaned, rolling her amber eye, her endo head mimicking her. "N-not my fau-fault if he doe-doesn't get f-fun."

"WHEN YOU SAW HE WAS NOT HAVING FUN YOU SHOUKD HAVE STOPPED MANGLE. IT IS REALLY NOT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND."

Mangle pulled herself free and ran away angrily, not being able to respond to that (weak). Foxy sighed, preparing to follow her, but not before turning to where Fred was. "I'm telling Freddy," he said.

Fred swore.

Chica, in an attempt to escape the watchful eyes of her friends, ended up in Prize Corner, to the sound of the music box being wound again. Imagine her surprise when, despite the box being wound, the Marionette was perched on the end of it's box, xer mask facing Chica.

"H-how come you are out?" the mangled chicken asked nervously. Say what you liked about Chica, she was afraid of the Marionette. Or more specifically, the shadowy child who wrapped herself around their brains.

"She isn't here," xe said gently, covering the whole in their mask with their hand, smiling. "She is talking to the untethered one."

Chica nodded, now knowing what was happening. The shadow had appeared after the springlocks were discontinued, and drove the girl insane.

The two fell into silence. Chica looked around awkwardly, unable to think of anything to say, until the Marionette spoke again, xer mouth under the mask twisted.

"Something is coming, Chica. She's watching Fredbear closely, the voice is diverting her attention. She's getting angry.

"Beware of the crying child."

 **Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to get the next chapter up, as well as updating my other stories. The Hetalia fic once probably won't be until October, and after Christmas, I'll be doing exam a (lucky me), so usages will get less frequent.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
